<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're So Sweet (You Could Cause a Cavity) by platypusesrneat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327997">You're So Sweet (You Could Cause a Cavity)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat'>platypusesrneat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Insecure Derek Hale, Kissing, M/M, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Valentine Week 2021: Secret Crush</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're So Sweet (You Could Cause a Cavity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Derek isn’t sure how to resist anymore. Stiles—beautiful, awkward Stiles—has his scent all over his loft. His territory. It’s sweeter than any candy, tinted with anxiety and hormones, but god would the sheriff pull out his gun if he knew what depraved ideas went through Derek’s head about his son.</p>
<p>It’s not like Stiles would like him back, Derek reasons, and leaves it at that. It’ll be his secret.</p>
<p>All of that goes out the window when Stiles arrives one day in those shorts. Stiles says it’s because the summer time heat is getting to him, but... It makes Derek want things. It makes him want to mark what’s his; to bite into it like the sweetest candy. But oh, is the boy tempting.</p>
<p>Still, he hesitates. Stiles couldn’t want him. He’s broken. Even more, though, Derek can’t think of anyone else he can trust with that side of himself. Stiles has proven to be smart and loyal time and time again. And he’s pack.</p>
<p>Derek’s attention refocuses when Stiles asks him if he’s even listening.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? You’re even quieter than n—“</p>
<p>Then Derek’s kissing him, because if he’s brave, if he makes up for his flaws, maybe...maybe Stiles could like him back.</p>
<p>“I like you too,” Stiles breathes, eyes wide and face flushed.</p>
<p>Shit. Did he say that out loud?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>